


Kiss me onemore

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 謝謝你。少年心中是這樣說的。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist





	Kiss me onemore

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

I.Cantrip

屋頂。  
花村陽介正在為午後的小測而臨陣磨槍，課本乾燥的紙張被他繙得嘩嘩作響。  
可是他的記憶神經回路因爲正在享受午後難得的陽光而不停地開小差。  
“陽介，這個公式會被考到。”坐在他身旁的另一名少年左手拿著筆記，屬於和陽介截然相反的狀態。  
“哦……”一邊心不在焉地點點頭，一邊把公式歪歪扭扭地抄在課本上的橘發少年，口中仍然脫綫一般振振有詞地念著公式，很快他便停止重復記憶而改成了抱怨。  
“啊~啊！所以說到底是誰發明的考試這種事！”

這是學生到社會人之間的必修之旅。——想這樣回答他的少年，因爲覺得回答這個問題也是浪費時間而索性把目光轉回到他手中的筆記上。

“呐呐！考完我們去河邊釣魚吧！呐？”  
“……還沒上戰場就已經想到凱旋而歸，這麽有自信？”

這句話讓提議的少年識趣地閉上了嘴，臉上寫滿了明顯地因爲打擊而沮喪表情，斷斷續續地繼續念著剛剛抄下來了公式。

“千波，這裡是怎麽算過來的？”  
“哪裏？”  
他身邊的人俯身靠過來，陽介留意到，他身上帶著那種特有的香味。  
“這、這裡。”  
味道很淡，是那種鄉間雨后花朵特有的清香感。  
會讓人嘗到心動的味道。

“這裡要擴寫一下公式……然後這樣……”伸出握筆的右手在旁邊的公式上寫了幾個數字，“就能算過來了。”

陽介沒有聼。——他盯著對方手上的創可貼看。

“傷，是怎麽囘事。”  
“啊啊，這個？”對方甩甩手活動了一下受傷的食指和中指，“被油燙到了。”  
“……”他仍然不死心地盯招看。  
“下次小心點。”

千波看著他，眯起眼睛笑笑，他明白陽介臉上的表情。  
那是即不想讓他受傷，又捨不得拒絕他的料理的表情。

“啊。馬上要上課了，回去吧？”橘發少年甩甩頭站起身，合上讓他頭疼不已的課本。  
千波沒有説話，只是默默坐在原地把書合上，目光停留在他的手上。

“陽介。”  
“啊？”

轉過身的瞬間，石青色短髮的少年已經拉起他的手，陽介右手的手背停留在他嘴邊。  
下一秒鐘少年睜大眼。

“！！……做、做什麽啊！”下一秒鐘把手收回去的少年漲紅了臉。  
“認識的占卜師教的咒語。”  
“……什麽咒語？”

灰色的瞳孔望向他懷中的課本，然後他用受傷的手指指太陽穴，揚起嘴角輕輕吐了幾個字。

“為你帶來好運。”

II.Observe heavenly bodies

PiPiPiPiPi…  
在千波作爲轉校生來到稻羽鎮第一個學期的最後一天的日落前，他收到了一條短訊，發信人來自花村陽介。

From:  
花村陽介

Message:  
『今天晚上有空嗎？』

他擡起頭看了看窗外，用一兩分鐘的時間把晚上的安排想了一遍，發現並沒有特別的事情。  
醫院的清理工作昨天結束了。釣魚的老人也沒有新的東西可以交換。而且最近已連很多天都是少有的晴天。

Re Message:  
『沒安排什麽特別的事。有事？』

拇指按下手機上銀白色的按鍵，發送時間不過幾秒鐘。在屏幕的一片白光交互著閃爍的手機提示道“訊息已發送”之後，他合上了手機。  
他想了想陽介的短信。大約又是跑去釣魚或者是跑來留宿一類的任性要求。自從某次因爲對方的任性不想回家跑來這裡留宿后，他好像成了同學間最長跑來他房間的人。這樣的事情千波並不厭煩，最初他還很高興能被人接受，但是長時間的打擾之後留下的更多的則是有些爲難的困擾。

一陣手機鈴聲打斷了他的思考，翻開手機看了看，是陽介打來的。  
“喂。”  
“喔！晚上出來玩吧！”  
“出來玩？去哪裏？”  
“嘿嘿，暫時保密。”電話另一端的聲音得意地笑著，還留有一點神秘的口吻。  
“……”  
“怎樣啦千波，我發現了個好地方！去看一看吧！”

看一看而已，不是危險的事情應該沒問題。但是這麽小的鎮上千波對於陽介[發現了什麽]倒是抱有疑惑。  
看他說得那麽不得了的樣子——雖然他有時候總是不冷靜，這次也突然想跟著他去看看到底是什麽新奇的體驗。

“……喂？千波？”  
“啊，那好。哪裏見？”  
“8點半商店街的bus牌下，別遲到哦！”  
陽介挂斷了電話。通話時間顯示1分35秒。裝起手機走到沙發旁，透過窗戶看著漸漸下沉的落日和火海般的火燒雲發呆。  
大約也就是在這裡可以看到這樣的景象了吧。城裏大樓太多太高聳，黃昏時什麽都看不到，也注意不到。那個地方和這裡的時間總是不太搭調，匆匆忙忙的一天縂有追逐時間的感覺。  
下樓和菜菜子一起準備了晚餐。堂島叔父仍然一如既往地為了公事不能回家，兩個人也逐漸習慣了相互照料的生活。

簡單的晚飯過後，千波回到房間收拾屋子，這個時候距離兩個人約定的時間還有富餘。  
下樓看了看天氣預報，之後的三天内仍然是晴天，他穿好衣服和菜菜子交待完畢后徑直出了門。  
入夏的時間，到了晚上這個時候天色也已經暗下來。從小路穿過去，他繞遠從河川穿過，俯視河堤。入夜之後河堤上沒有人，只有潺潺的河水聲。他在河堤上站了一會。有些潮濕的風迎面吹在臉上，有些熱。  
看了看表，大約到了匯合的時間，他才慢慢走向商店街的車站。

“喂！這裡！”陽介揮揮手。  
千波點點頭，看著他手中的環保袋裏放了幾罐胡椒博士NEO。  
“要喝嗎？”看到千波的目光停在手上，他拿起來一罐放在千波眼前晃了晃。  
“不，我們去哪？”  
“等最後一班巴士去高臺。”

高臺啊。千波在心中默念。

其實他還是期待了一下，但是得到了答案之後也覺得是在情理之中。這樣的城鎮，到處都是普通到不能再普通的景物，哪裏有什麽所謂的好地方呢。  
不過既然來了，不如跟去看看。難得考試結束了，最近也沒有什麽時間好好放鬆去玩一玩。

“走吧。”  
坐上最後一班開往高臺的車，車上的人和他們預料中的一樣少。陽介拿出一罐胡椒博士丟給他，兩個人並排坐在車的最後排，隨意地講著各種話題。  
汽車的沉悶的馬達聲蓋過了兩人説話的聲音，千波看了看已經看不清楚田地的窗外，低下頭用拇指扳開那罐胡椒博士。  
到了高臺的時間大約是一個小時后。

車上自始至終只有他們兩人，司機看到他們下車后驅車離開車站。  
千波跟著陽介走到亭邊。

這裡的小亭空無一人。  
他環視了一番，白天打工的時候一直也沒怎麽注意過這裡，入夜后也只是聽到附近草蟲鳴叫的聲音，很安靜。

“到了。”  
他點點頭，看到對方把整袋胡椒博士放在地上，坐在亭子旁。千波慢慢踱過去，也坐在他旁邊。

“這裡就是你說的好地方？”  
“嗯，白天可以看到整個稻羽鎮。”

這個他知道。以前和完二一起來過這裡，完二曾經告訴過他。  
於是他擡頭眺望，發現只能看到零零星星的燈光，和城市裏交相輝映的路燈數目完全不能比。

“不過……”陽介補充道，“咱們來早了，看來還要等一等。”  
“哦……要等多久？”  
“1、2個小時吧。”

……既然還要等那麽就不要來這麽早啊。  
嘴上沒有抱怨，既然來了就乖乖等等吧。

“到底是什麽東西啊？”

正拿起胡椒博士痛飲的少年一口氣喝光了剩下的飲料：“觀測天體。”  
花村從亭子旁站起來，走到空地間坐下。

千波突然覺得他這句話算不上冷笑話也能算得上21世紀初的冷笑話了。花了一分鐘時間拼命忍住各種情緒之後，他才反問一臉認真的少年：  
“那麽你的望遠鏡在哪裏？”  
“我就知道你會這麽問。所以你現在站到我這裡擡頭看看就明白啦。”

將信將疑地走到他坐下的位置旁，千波在仰視天空的瞬間睜大眼。  
！！

他都沒有注意，從亭子的位置向北方望去，——這是完全背向稻羽鎮的方向，他所見到的視野範圍内全是閃爍的星星。這個位置看起來很普通，但是在整片星群最爲明亮。  
加上近兩天的晴天，即使在夜晚也能清晰地看到薄云，月亮因爲滿月而異常耀眼。  
的確是完全不用望遠鏡，或者是任何觀測設備就可以看到的星群。  
沒有在書本上那樣誇張和激烈的流星雨，只是因爲晴天的夜間星星過於明亮和月光交織在一起，像是從久遠的地方緩緩而來的星群。  
美妙得令人嘆息。

“……好厲害……”  
“對吧！”  
“你是怎麽發現它的？”  
“聼附近的孩子說的……”當他意識到說出問題的時候立刻收了聲。

跑來看自己打工的傢伙啊……旺盛的好奇心。  
不過現在心情很好，他並不在意就是了。

他站了很久，覺得很累，於是坐下。  
此時一旁的花村開始被倦意上身，躺在地上。

“喂。這裡睡會感冒。”他擡手按到陽介頭上左右搖晃。  
“我知道了啦。”他一邊嘴裏嘀咕著一邊爬起來，低下頭調整他的耳機。  
“你來過幾次了？”  
“這是第二次。見到了就想讓你看看，所以又來了。”

是嗎。  
千波在心中默念。  
他轉頭看著仍然低頭整理耳機的陽介，又看看手腕上的表，9點49分。  
於是他拍拍身上的土站起來，站到陽介面前：“很晚了，回去吧。”  
“好。”正在昏暗中解開繞成一團數據綫的人仍舊低招頭。

少年看招他，俯身慢慢伸出手，捧起他的臉。他的動作很輕很慢，花村的視線從黑色的綫上被轉移到千波的臉上。  
反應過來的瞬間，對方已經親到他的前額。

“呃？”

謝謝你。  
少年心中是這樣說的。

陽介意識到和對方牽手的時候，是在把他從地上拉起來的下一個動作。  
耳機就挂在脖子上，數據綫索性收到了口袋裏，陽介對這樣慌慌張張結束的接觸不知所措，只能握緊了對方的手。

剛才的瞬間，陽介好像聽到了千波說了“謝謝你。”  
不過他的確沒有説話。  
或許是他自己的錯覺也説不定。

“喂。……下次再來我家住吧。”  
“好耶！”

偶爾這樣，其實也不錯。

在路燈延伸到遠處小鎮的公路上，有兩個人並排在一起，在無數星星的照耀下，慢慢前行。

Fin.


End file.
